A Time For Everything
by Gone-for-lunch
Summary: 2003 Christmas Special! Sakura and Shaolan have gone to Hong Kong to visit Shaolan's family. It is the night of Christmas and Tomoyo is left all alone in Japan without any company. Eriol, full of pity decides to do something to cheer her up! R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and this fic was inspired by Peter Pan. I DO own this fanfiction and also the poem at the end, which I am extremely proud of.

****

A Time For Everything

Tomoyo stood on the balcony and stared out of the beautiful night sky. Stars twinkled above her and the North wind blew, brushing her hair away from her angelic face. It had been a dull Christmas day for Tomoyo. Her mother had gone away yesterday for an emergency business trip so she was left alone for the whole day. It was not unusual, Tomoyo's mother was always busy even at Christmas. It should have been an enjoyable experience. However, with Sakura in Hong Kong with Shaolan to visit his family, there was nothing to do. This young Daidouji had already watched through all the films of the card captures and the defeat of Eriol's spell on the first few days of the holiday. Also, she was not particularly feeling the Christmas spirit this year for some unexplainable reason. She had done as much as she had done in the previous years yet it seemed different all of a sudden. There was no Christmas mood in the heart of Tomoyo Daidouji this Yule.

She sighed and tugged her cape of fur tighter around her. It was cold, well below zero on the thermometer. The wind was harsh and biting, stinging her amethyst eyes until they watered. The trees waved in the garden below her, the walls close and constrictive. Tomoyo leaned against the parapet and gazed up at the rising Moon. It was a plain, grey ball, nothing special. At this moment, nothing much seemed to matter at all. She closed her eyes, listening, hoping to catch the soft melody of a nightingale at night. No bird called, no bird sung. The air was silent save the rustle of leaves, the howling of the wind and the occasional car passing by the road outside the Daidouji premises. The darkness grew as clouds, pushed along by the fierce wind, covered the indigo sky. Tomoyo sighed a second time and forced herself to re-enter her bedroom. It was time to stop dwelling on sombre thoughts. She felt restless but knew she should sleep. Climbing into bed Tomoyo closed her eyes. She still could not sleep but she was not going to get up again, instead she waited for sleep to come. There is a time for everything.

Eriol looked out of his grand window of his mansion. Snow filled his garden and he gave a small smile of delight. It rarely snowed England, in the South anyway. Living in Japan made it a nice change. He turned away from the glass door to the large pool on his bedroom floor. In it was an image of Tomoyo sighing as she wrapped her coat closer to her body. Poor girl, she must be very lonely being left behind all by herself, he wished there was something he could do. Eriol grinned as a thought sprang up in his mind, perhaps there was.

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes, someone was calling out to her. Slowly, she rose out of the bed and cautiously approached the familiar voice. Who was it? She pulled back the curtain and unlocked the glass entrance to her balcony. There was no one there. She must have imagined it. Feeling relieved, the young Daidouji passed through her balcony doorway once again towards her warm, inviting yet dull bed. You are getting too bored, Tomoyo mused. So bored that you find any reason to walk about. She almost giggled aloud if she did not hear someone hiss her name from behind her. Tomoyo spun around quickly, once again, no one. She was about to turn back around when she saw a shadow on the ground. Frozen in fear, Tomoyo did not dare look up and face the true terror. It made no difference, the 'horror' came into her view soon enough. It was Eriol.

The navy-haired sorcerer flew down onto the Daidouji balcony, landing gently on the white marble. Tomoyo felt herself relax and her fear soon turned into curiosity. Before she could voice her question however, Eriol placed a finger on his lips. Then he held out his left hand, his Sun Staff, glowing a soft red, was behind him in his right. Tomoyo stared at Eriol, even after five years she still did not know him that well. Was it really wise to take up this mysterious offer? An offer made by an extremely strong magician. One glance at his innocent face erased all fears in her mind and Tomoyo place her hand in his. Silently, Eriol lifted the radiant lady up higher and higher into the dark abyss. There were no stars for the clouds had hidden all of nature's night light behind its great mass. They skimmed along, just below the reach of the grey cotton. Tomoyo's eyes widened in wonder. Sure she had flown before, but on Keroberos' back and when it was an emergency. Never had she taken the time to look about her at the beauty of the city. Eriol smiled at the sight of Tomoyo, he had never seen her so happy, not even when she was taping a perfect moment of Sakura.

On and on they flew, thanks to Eriol's spell the cold could not touch them. As they approached Tokyo Eriol lifted them upwards, they passed through the clouds leaving a puff of vapour behind them. Tomoyo's smile widened, if it was possible, at the sight of the Moon. Up above the rest of the world, it was a shining, silver sphere of wonder. The stars sparkled in the background as the Moon shone up front. Light shot in all directions, the clouds reflected the refined grace. The Moon was a large orb, taking up half the sky as they flew by it. Tomoyo could not remember a single time she had been this joyous. She forgot Eriol was next to her, forgot he was the one who gave her this gift on Christmas night, she forgot everything apart from the splendour that was shown to her as she glided what seemed to be centimetres from the Moon.

After gazing at the charm of the Moon, Tomoyo cast her eyes back at the gather of blue-grey clouds. Reaching down, she let her free hand run through it. Tomoyo was surprised, she had always imagined cloud to be dry, fluffy, almost like cotton wool or candy floss. What she touched was cool, empty, wet as if it was water only not as dense. It was pale grey fumes, drifting above the solid earthen world. The clouds were of extreme elegance.

Tomoyo finally tore her eyes from the awe of the night and turned her face towards Eriol. He was watching her, sapphires twinkled behind his glasses. Eriol flew to his right, down back through the vapour of clouds. It was dark, too dark to see where they were. There was not a single streetlight here, yet Tomoyo could hear the cars zooming nearby. The air around them was fresh, crisp, natural. Tomoyo guessed they were in the forest. Something glowed scarlet next to her, she soon realised it was Eriol's Sun Staff. He held it before them as they flew between the trees, pass the young yews and old oaks. Through the wood until they came into a bright clearing filled with fireflies. There he stopped and hovered, allowing Tomoyo to drink it all in. The magnificence, the beauty, the marvel of the night. Tomoyo observed the creatures of the forest as she controlled her body and spun herself to face Eriol. She wanted to thank him, thank him for giving her the best present she received this Christmas. She did not want to ruin this perfect moment either. In the end, all she did was smiled, a smile that was filled with gratitude and thanks. She was more than grateful, appreciated it more than she could say, there was no word for what she felt for Eriol at that moment. She was delighted to find someone who remembered her, someone who was there for her, she discovered a fondness for Eriol that extended far beyond friendship.

Eriol smiled pleasantly as Tomoyo looked up at him. Something tugged at his heartstrings. For a moment his cheerfulness faltered, it was too early, she was not ready and neither was he. They needed more time, much more. But as he gazed down at her enchanting face he realised that now was not the time to worry. For now, he decided, he would spend the evening with this clueless princess. An angel who has not yet understood how lucky she really was. And so, that was how they stayed, staring into each other's eyes, transfixed, for the rest of the evening.

After a long, long while, Tomoyo closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward. Eriol's eyes widened in shock and his whole body became stiff. He had nothing to worry about however, because she only rested her head onto his shoulder. Eriol smiled and glanced down at her, she had fallen asleep. Gently, as not to wake her, Eriol rose up into the sky once more and flew back to the Daidouji mansion.

The Moon still had not set when the half-reincarnation landed on Tomoyo's bedroom's balcony for the second time that night. Tenderly, he placed her down onto her queen-sized bed. Then he pulled the cover over her and gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. Eriol, smiling sorrowfully, waved a hand over Tomoyo's face as she peacefully continued to sleep.

Forget about this incident, remember it only as a dream. Be patient, our time will come when it is right. There is a time for everything.

__

There is a time for everything,

A time to dance, a time to sing.

A time for marriage and divorce,

A time for happiness and remorse.

Everyday we live and learn,

To fulfil all that we yearn.

Think ahead, plan what you need,

Prepare the soil and plant the seed.

But then one day a time will come,

A life for others, a death for some.

Fly away on heaven's wings,

There is a time for everything.

****

The End


End file.
